The present disclosure relates to display technology, and in particular, to a shift register and a driving method, a driving circuit, an array substrate, and a display device.
The driving demand for a pixel circuit using an Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED) is different from the driving demand for a pixel circuit in a conventional Active Matrix Liquid Crystal Display (AMLCD). In an AMOLED pixel circuit with compensation function, at least one shift register is required to control the process of writing a data signal to the pixel circuit.
FIG. 1 is a schematic circuit diagram of a shift register of AMOLED in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a scanning line shift register commonly used in the prior art includes seven transistors and two capacitors (7T2C), which are complicated in structure and require more signals.